


Comfort

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration, F/M, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Licking, Loss, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	Comfort

Monroe began to gently rub Nick's back.

"Nick man, I'm so sorry about Juliette. But don't do this to yourself," he said gently, "you still have people who love you. We love you, Nick."  
Nick raised his head and Rosalee cupped his chin in one hand, kissing him softly on the mouth. One of Rosalee's soft hands rested on Nick's knee and the other slid up his shirt to massage his chest. Nick shoved his Fuchsbau friend away.

"Rosalee, what are you doing? We can't do this, especially not with Monroe right here," Nick said, keeping her at arm's length.

"Nick, we BOTH want this. We want YOU," Monroe said, grabbing Nick softly by the arm.

"What? You..."  
"We've both wanted you for a while now, but you've been with Juliette...unavailable," Monroe said, "now that she's dead, you're not really unavailable."

"Nick, let us comfort you. At least this once," Rosalee said.

"Fine," Nick said, "just this once. But I still think it's a bad idea."

Rosalee kissed Nick on the mouth, one of her hands catching under his shirt and pulling. She woged, gently nibbling on Nick's bare skin. She began to suck, flicking the bitemark with her tongue. Nick groaned and Monroe's fingers found his belt. Monroe pulled Nick's pants to his ankles and the same with his underwear. Monroe took Nick's cock in his hand and began to stroke the Grimm's length. Nick moaned softly, and then Monroe took his cock in his mouth and began to suck. Nick threaded his fingers through the Blutbad's hair. Monroe's tongue flicked over the tip of Nick's cock and he moaned softly, pulling Monroe's hair. Nick felt his orgasm coming, and he announced it with a slight slur to his words.  
"'Roe! I'm...I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

Nick's cock pulsed a couple of times and he splattered his seed into Monroe's mouth and over the Wesen's face. Monroe licked the cum off his lips and then turned, catching Nick's nipple gently in his teeth. Rosalee's tongue ran down Nick's bare chest, and he almost giggled. Rosalee lifted her head off Nick's chest and kissed him. Her mouth went up to Nick's ear, and she whispered into it.

"Monroe loves it when I fuck him up the ass with a strap on and play with his nipples," she whispered, "why don't you fuck him up the ass and play with his nipples, I'll play with his cock and have him eat me out at the same time."

Rosalee nibbled on Nick's ear.


End file.
